Forever in the Big Time
by Living Life and Loving It
Summary: All Sterling Monroe wanted was for the music group that she was a part of to take off. Of course, things rarely happen the way you want them to. Throw in four hot guys, a wrecked iTouch, and some low quality popcorn. *Now* you've got a story! CarlosxOC


**Hey y'all! I know I should be working on my other story, (the next chapter should be out soon--be patient!) but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I'm just gonna put out the first chapter. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I remember asking for Big Time Rush this one time. They said no. Why? Maybe 'cause I'm insane! +eerie smile+**

* * *

_Sterling's Point of View_

"Hot _damn_!" hissed my best friend, Corri. I lifted my gold Chanel shades and glanced over at her. "What now?"

"Look at that guy's _ass!"_ I arched an eyebrow. Did she ever really stop thinking about boys? Oh, wait, I can answer that one: nope.

"I'm serious! Check him out!" she insisted. I followed her gaze to a group of four admittedly muscular boys standing at the edge of the pool. "Which one?"

"The one standing next to the guy with the helmet." I looked. "Screw him! Look at the guy with helmet!" I laughed.

"_What_? You're insane! Wanna go talk to them?" I stared at her incredulously. "Why? Because we think they have hot butts? You need to come up with better reasons to meet people."

"That may or may not be true, but _you_ need to take more risks, sweetheart. C'mon. We're gonna go _mingle_." She started tugging on my arm to get me off the pool chair. "No! Dude! I came here to _relax_!" I resisted.

"Alright, alright! You win," she finally relented. "But...maybe you'd be more motivated if I _took your iPod_!" she snatched my iTouch (aka one of my most prized possesions) and ran off, cackling like a madwoman.

"Hey! Give it back! That's _not cool_!" I yelled, scrambling off my chair to chase after her. To my _great surprise_ (that was sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell by the italicized words), she runs in front of the guys.

Right after we run past them, she stops and turns aruond, a taunting smirk on her face. I stood very still. "If that iTouch isn't in my hands in 15 seconds, something awful is going to happen." I warned.

"I'm not worried," she replied. A few seconds later, I jump at her. She shrieks and tries to whirl around and dash away, but, of course, ends up falling into the pool _with my iTouch that *I* paid for still in her hand!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!!! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!" I screamed, jumping in after her. "WHERE IS MY IPOD?"

Corri looked frantic."I don't know! I dropped it!" Immediately, I dove underneath the water and felt around on the bottom of the pool. Just as I found it, someone's foot came down right next to my hand, almost crushing it (my iPod, not my hand).

I grabbed it and stood up, spazzing. "Ooooh, God! It took for-freaking-_ever _to save up and get this!" I wailed. "I am so sorry, Silver! I pay for another one!" My friends call me Silver because my first name's Sterling--sterling silver, get it? It confuses me, too.

I sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm insured." She looked at me, confused."They have iTouch insurance?" she asked. "Yep."

I turned to see the guys laughing. "Y'all are _laughing _after I just got my damn iPod waterlogged??!!" I was more incredulous than angry. Then, the blonde nodded. _That_ made me angry.

"Do any of you have girlfriends?" I asked. The brunette scratched his head. "No..." he replied sheepishly. "There's a reason. Now help me out." I stuck out my hand and Helmet Dude took it. Just as I was about to step out of the pool, he let go. Of course, I was breathing in just as my head went under and got chlorine all up in my nostrils.

Rather than pop up right there in front of them, I swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out there. "Oh my god! Is she dead?" The quiet one worries, leaning over the edge.

Meanwhile, the blonde--whoa! look at that _nose_!--looks up and sees me. "Um...Carlos? I think maybe you should leave now."

He looked up. "Why would--oh. That's probably not good."

"Oh, crap," breathed Corri, hauling herself out of the pool.

* * *

**What happens? Does Sterling beat the crap out of Carlos? Is that iTouch _really _insured? Do they all end up going out for ice cream! Important questions! I'm most likely not going to update this very often, since I have another story going (Figuring Stuff Out). Sorry about not telling you what Sterling and Corri are doing at the PalmWoods, it'll be in the next review and tell me everything I did wrong. Compliment me. Give me ideas. Even flames are welcome, as long as you tell me _why_. I'm _definitely_ not updating until I get at least 8 reviews. Yep, my price is high. Suck it up and review!**

**Carlos: I wonder if they sell _helmet _insurance.**

**Logan: Nope.**

**Kendall: How do you know?**

**Logan: ...I'm not sure...**

**James: Did you guys know that the FBI doesn't deal with missing combs?**

**Kendall: Oh, James.**


End file.
